jlreferencefandomcom-20200215-history
Myrina
Background ~4200 BCE - 3000 BCE From the soul of a woman murdered by her husband after helping another man at the market, Myrina was reborn with the five Olympian goddesses Artemis, Athena, Demeter, Hestia & Aphrodite. Quickly learning combat, Myrina became an elite fighter & an assassin for the Amazons. Due to her appearance of long black hair & all black attire, she was given the name Myrina the Black. With her elite skills, she was the Amazon chosen by Queen Hippolyta to battle Echidna. Echidna, also known as the Mother of All Monsters, was a monstrous creature with the upper torso of a woman & the bottom half of a serpent. After taming the beast, she then slayed the monster earning the names of Slayer of Echidna & Tamer of the Griffin. 3000 BCE - Present It is unknown exactly when but at some point in her life, Myrina would meet with the Apokoliptian dictator, Darkseid. She eventually became pregnant with his child but kept this a secret from her Amazon sisters, knowing they would not approve. When the time came for the child to be born, Myrina snuck away to an island tower on the island but was found by Althea & Philippus. Deciding to help her, the two Amazons would act as midwives throughout the birthing process. Her daughter, Grail, would be born the same day that their Queen Hippolyta gave birth to Princess Diana. As Philippus delivered the newborn child, Althea suddenly had a vision that the child would bring great disparity & suffering to the entire universe. Trying to prevent this, Philippus attacked the infant with the intent of slaying her before Althea's vision came true. Neither one of them would be a match for Myrina despite her not being in top shape. She stopped both of them then slaughtered them without mercy for trying to harm her child. After conceal their disappearances, Myrina left the island with her child. After some time, Darkseid found her again & brough both her & their child to Apokolips. They both raised Grail to be a capable warrior in preparation for the coming conflict. She travelled to many worlds alongside her daughter, destroying planets in the name of Darkseid. Myrina is considered a respected member on Apokolips, as she's married to Darkseid & the mother of child. Relationships Missing data. Romantic Relationships Missing data. Powers & Abilities * Amazonian Physiology ** Enhanced Intellect ** Superhuman Strength ** Superhuman Durability ** Superhuman Agility ** Superhuman Stamina ** Superhuman Strength ** Immortality * Hand to Hand Combat * Occultism Weaknesses Missing data. Ratings * Intelligence: Level 5 * Strength: Level 5 * Speed: Level 5 * Occult: Level 3 * Weapons: Level 3 * Energy Projection: Level 5 * Strategy: Level 5 * Fighting Ability: Level 6 Trivia * Myrina truly loves Darkseid & he has come to care for her in his own weird way. He is disrespectful to her but won't let anyone else do it. And if she is threatened, he takes it as a threat to himself. * Though her & Darkseid are married, he has taken up many lovers which is obvious through his other children. Myrina has killed many of them after challenging them to a battle, something both her & Darkseid finds pleasure in. * Darkseid's mother Heggra tried to have Grail fatally poisoned because she felt that she was making Darkseid "weak." Her plot was ruined when DeSaad found out, who told both Darkseid & Myrina. After being granted the honors by Darkseid, Myrina tortured Heggra for weeks then murdered her. * She's been taught in Amazonian & Apokoliptian combat. * To the other Amazons, Althea & Philippus disappeared in the power of the storm. They wouldn't find out about their deaths until Myrina admitted to it later. * When she arrived on Apokolips, Darkseid gave her an omega symbol tattooed under her left eye. * Myrina has a power ranking of 209, classifying her as Threat Level 5. Notes * In the comics, Heggra got Desaad to fatally poison Suli. As an act of revenge, Darkseid had Desaad fatally poison her. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Amazons Category:Occultism Category:LGBT+ Category:Composite Characters Category:Threat Level 5